Freaking Out
by ruby slippers12
Summary: "You know how sometimes when the alarm goes off you can hear the music in your dream?" He doesn't really understand what this has to do with why she's upset but then again his detective skills are in need of a recharge after two straight shifts.


He pulled the truck into the parking spot, checking the time before turning the truck off. Stifling a yawn, he unloads some groceries that he picked up at the 24-hour market a few blocks from the station. Not bothering to be quiet, he kicks the front door closed behind him. If she was still here, she'd undoubtedly be awake seeing as she's an early riser, up at six a.m. sharp without an alarm. Being a sleep-in kind of man himself, it may be the only trait of hers that he finds mildly annoying.

After putting everything away, he grabs an apple before going upstairs to catch up on his sleep after working two shifts in a row. Leo had caught a stomach bug that had been going around the second grade and long story short, he owed Traci. Which led to him working a homicide last night in the rain instead of sleeping in a warm comfortable bed.

The bed that he expected to be made and empty was instead occupied with the comforter all bunched up and pulled over her head. His thoughts immediately go to the stomach bug that a certain eight year old had for the last day. He sends a quick text to Frank that she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be coming in today. Not certain if she's awake or not, he shuffles around the room quietly, shedding the day's clothes before gently getting into the bed next to her still form. She shifts so that her head rests on his shoulder and a palm rests on his chest, above his heart.

"You feel okay?" He whispers, hoping not to fully wake her, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well."

"You sure you're not sick? It is almost impossible to wake you up. Believe me there have been a few times that I've tried." He finishes with a chuckle remembering the time she had accidentally punched him after waking her when she fell asleep in the truck.

There's no retort, instead her finger gently traces a pattern on his chest. She's starting to worry him.

"You're not okay," She shakes her head and his mind starts panicking over what could be wrong. Did her dad fall off the wagon? Had her mother left again? What could have happened overnight to have shaken her this much? He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Can you tell me what happened, let me know what you're thinking?" The pattern she's been tracing on his skin has now landed on the skin that is still uneven and pink.

"Did you know that my dad was shot once? In the shoulder when I was seven. I knew it wasn't life threatening, but I was seven, you know? I was so scared and I used to get these nightmares, especially during stormy nights. I'd actually make him stay with me so that I wouldn't get them. He'd fall asleep half way off the bed just so I could sleep." She smiles remembering all the times her dad gave up his own comfortable bed to comfort her.

"Andy…" He doesn't really understand what this has to do with why she's upset but then again his detective skills are in need of a recharge after two straight shifts.

"You know how sometimes when the alarm goes off you can hear the music in your dream? I get now that it was the thunder, but in my dream it was gunshots." Her voice cracks and finally puts two and two together.

"It just felt so real. Like you were really dead. And I just…it really freaked me out."

He wished more than anything else that she hadn't been there when it happened, wished he could protect her from the way it haunted her. Last night wouldn't have been the first time she's woken up screaming his name in panic, but this time he wasn't there. He wraps one arm around her, the other hand absentmindedly playing with a tendril of her hair.

"I wish I could stay here all day, I don't want to get out of bed." She starts to move out of his embrace but he pulls her back in.

"Nope, you are staying here. I texted Frank when I thought you were sick. So we are going to stay here and we are going to sleep, okay?" She relaxes back into his arms, both of them falling asleep quickly.


End file.
